1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for the tuning of the position controller of an elevator.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The tuning of the position controller of an elevator is currently based on the use of a step response and a control surface. In computer-aided tuning of the position controller, this leads to a long settling time or oscillation around the target position. It is therefore difficult to achieve a tuning condition which ensures that the elevator has optimal stopping characteristics, in other words, that the elevator's speed reaches zero at the same instant when the elevator reaches the targeted stopping position.